Roleplay:Welcome to the Negazone
Explore the Negarealm storyline with your characters and find out just how a losing war looks like. Remember heroes are evil and villians are good. Rules: No harrassment *keep the language to a minimum. *No godmodding *no Trolls *no vandals *No extreme romance(kissing and flirting are okay) *Keep questions on the talk page. *Invitation only (ask to join on talkpage) *Have fun! *If Memph takes more than 15 minutes to respond please pause it, it will help clear confusion ^_^ *To avoid edit conflicts please wait 5 minutes before making an edit. This will allow other users to make edits in peace. Invited users: *Hikaru *Metal *Gale *Draon *Shadow *Yuki *Light *Twist *T-fan *Nerd *EAJ﻿ Characters: Heroes: *Benzene the Hedgehog *Marsha(Hikaru) *Lucius Kurai (TailsFan99) *A.R.K. (Draon) *Draygon the Drakohog *Reejax the DrakoWolf *Nephelis the Demonhog (User:Gale) *Anti-Reaper the Ex-Drakerion Upper God (EAJ) *William the Hedgewolf (New character of Draon029) ﻿Anti-heroes: *Emblazon the Hedgehog Villians: *Solarestro the Cosmic (Memph) *Angeloz the Light (Memph) *Annamaria(Hikaru) *Ryan and Leon the Demon Fox (TailsFan99) *Marak the Hedgehog (Gale the Hedgehog) (played by User:Gale) *Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox (Draon) *Doom (M.A.G.E) (Draon) *Traelo the Drakohog (Master of All Dragonkind: Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog) (SHADOW) *Morgana "Yuuki" Kumori (Yume/Yuki) Prologue: (Benzene is seen in a jail cell, bloodied up from battle) War entry 1: -My name is Benzene.... Benzene the Hedgehog. I am a commander of a rebel force known as the heroscape.We are all escapees from the cold grip of the dark emperor's prisons for our kind. I lead my brave men and women into combat, we are young and hopeful.- -Fades out and then fades it fades into a scene where Benzene is being beaten up by the guards- War entry 900: -The war has been long and trying.... with no end in sight. The dark emperor has something... a strange army comprised of crystilliane look alikes of my men and his. I call them Manikans.- -Fades out and then fades into a scene where Benzene is marking up a wall with a rock- War entry 1527: -The Manikans do not stop coming.... we have no rest. Everyday I watch my young team grow weary and grey before me... it is not long now.- -Fades out and then fades into a scene where a tray of food is slammed onto the floor, Benzene does not move to get it.- War entry 1600: -I watch in horror as the Manikans and the Dark Emperor's henchmen take down my men.... we are a little band of renegades from which a great force once stood. -Fades out and then fades into a scene where Benzene is looking at the skies from behind his cell bars, the sky red with darkness.- War entry 3478: -This is our final stand... All who remains by my side is Diabloz... we will take this town or die trying. We will not be taken captive again! -Fades out and then fades into a scene where an explosion is heard, Benzene is seen fleeing from the prison and manages to escape.- War entry 3479: -Freedom.......- Part 1: Benzene: *looks back* Good.... I think I lost them.... *coughs out and cringes in pain* I need to find shelter... I need to find her..... *limps off* (At Marsha's house) Benzene: Is she here? (In the shadows) ???:Who goes there?Are you ally or foe? Benzene: I am an enemy to the empire and an ally to the free world. Where do you stand? ???:That voice?Benzene is that you?(Steps out the shadows to show Marsha) Benzene: Marsha.... *goes down on one knee in pain* Good you are still ok. Marsha:(Goes to him)I wish I could say the same to you.Let's get you to the sofa.(Helps him up) Benzene: *chuckles as he stands* I have been through worse torture and being in your presence again is lifting my spirits up. Marsha:(Smiles)Then I'm glad to help.Alots been going on since your capture. Benzene: I can always count on you for the latest scoop. Fill me in when we are in your place. (In Marsha home) Marsha:(Treating his wounds)Alot of the troops put up a good fight,but over time some grow tired and surranded others are still fighting. Benzene: I see... so their are still platoons operating that is good to hear. *smiles and then cringes a bit* Ouch.... Marsha:Sorry.They sure beat you real bad. Benzene: Ahh they tried their hardest to break me. Didn't work the way they wanted it to. *smirks* Hey babez do you still have my spare gear? Marsha:Yes.The day they captured you.I had to sneck by your place to get them and bring them here. Benzene: What would I do without a gal like you? Marsha:(Giggles)Having a hard to in this fight.I hide them where only I know,in this house. Benzene: Under the sofa? *smirks* (A raven watches them from a window) Marsha:(Laughs)Correct.Only you would know my movements. Benzene: Babez... get somewhere safe..... *gets up and reaches for his weapons* Get moving now! Marsha:Right.(Goes to a safe location) (A tall pitch black fox in a red robe﻿ is floating in the sky) Lucius: Hmm....what should I do with my son... (off on a hill) Traelo: Benzene, is free aye.............well then that won't be tolerated (off on a mountain) Nephelis: *swings his sword* I'm coming for you, Marak. *jumps into the air and flies over Benzene* Emblazon: *sees nephiles* Nephiles *flies up and tackles him* go back to Gale, Demon, i may not see eye to eye to him but i don't tolerate Demons Traelo: heh someone is doing my job for me Nephelis: GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!! *stabs his hands with his cleaver and flies faster* (Last edit for now) (Paused!) Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Roleplay